


The play date

by TheAwkwardMoose



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: BabyGirl, Dom - Freeform, Lesbian, Vibrator, daddy - Freeform, dildo, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardMoose/pseuds/TheAwkwardMoose





	The play date

Over to your friends house, her boyfriend opens the door and invites us in. 

We're lead into the kitchenette, out of the fridge he reaches two beers and a pair of sippie cups.   
I take both of our drinks and tell you to go and play with your little friend before you're allowed a drink. Off you scamper, in the next room you are greeted by your long term friend sat on the floor surrounded by her toys.   
"Do you want to play with some of my toys?"  
"Yes please" you say back eagerly   
"Which one first?"  
Your friends hands you one   
"This is my favourite, daddy bought it me"   
It was a metallic dildo with a twist switch at the bottom to make it vibrate.   
"What are you supposed to do with it?" You ask. 

"I can show you?"

"Yes please!"

She reaches over to you and undoes your dungeree buttons. 

"Is this allowed, what about our daddies?" You enquire, worried

"It's fine" I shout through to you

Your friend continues. She pulls your dungerees all the way off to reveal your pink and white dotted pants.   
Aww I love them your friend squeels. 

She turns the dildo on and pushes it onto your pants   
You moan   
Is that what it does? 

"Kinda" she murmurs   
Do you wanna see what else it does? 

"Yeah go on then" you say excitedly

She moves your pants to one side and eases it into your wet little hole.   
You fall over in ecstasy. 

"That not fair" you force from your lips

"Oh?" She returns slightly offended

"Here let's try out this toy"   
You gesture towards her double ended toy?

"Ok" she squeaks   
You lift up her pinafore and try to push it through her pants. 

"No you silly, you need to move the pants first."  
She moves them and forces her end in.   
You force it in further and she cries out 

We hear and then come in and intervene 

What's going on in here he asks   
She whimpers to him "she's being mean"   
"Ow Hun what happened"  
"She doesn't know how the toys work"

"Well in that case maybe I need to show her how it's done" I say

I walk over to your friend sat on the floor "can I show her how it's done, little girl"  
She nods and hands me the dildo I lay her back and ease it in slowly you crawl over and beg me to let you take over.   
I push you back and you fall over. He comes over to you and says "it's ok little one, I'll help you get a shot"  
"Fine!" I say sit there baby girl and sit you in front of your friend I ease it into you and thrust it into each of your wet cunts. You both move forward begging for more until I can't hold onto the dildo any more. 

Right you two on your knees next to each other he says. You do as you are told and kneel up. He leans you onto all fours and begins to work both of your pussies.   
I move him over to his girl and then take over my duties on my baby. We make our girls scream in unison giving you all you pleasure you have both become accustomed to.   
We both get close and tell you to turn round you both open your mouths and stick your tongues out and accept our cum. You kiss and try each other's.   
We get out the wet wipes and cleanup the mess you both made.   
We say our goodbyes and head home.


End file.
